


kira-kira

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author's Favorite, Bittersweet, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Because what claim could someone like Kageyama lay, to the likes of someone as brilliant and dazzling as Hinata? So Kageyama lets himself smirk, slightly, and says, "Nah."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my forever favourite [Gunny](http://osekksi.tumblr.com/), who requested that I write her "angsty Kagehina graduation fic" based off Metronome by Kenshi Yonezu.
> 
> The scenery's so insipid when you're not there,  
>  no matter where it is.  
>  \- [Metronome](https://youtu.be/Qa9PkDZkyHg)

They’ve promised to wait for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who are caught up in between taking class photographs and proud parents, so it’s only the two of them standing at the doors to the gym, looking in, like they had the first time they officially met. It seems so far away now, even though it's been barely three years since. Right now, they're watching the third years - _their_ juniors - run the new first years through the basic drills.  
  
"Hey, hey, Kageyama," Hinata says, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looks up at Kageyama. Reflexively, Kageyama looks down to tilt his head in wordless question.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" Hinata grins, smile stretching wide across his face. "When we were young and stupid."  
  
"You're old and stupid now," Kageyama can't help but scoff. "It's a miracle you even managed to graduate."  
  
Hinata sticks out his tongue at him. "You're really in no position to talk, Bakageyama! Besides, I made it to university, didn't I?"  
  
The nickname, while familiar, rings hollow in Kageyama's ears, drowned out by Hinata's second sentence. He's been trying not to dwell on the fact that they both made it to university, but not the same one. He hates to admit it, but he can't quite imagine playing volleyball without Hinata next to him anymore.

Actually, scrap that. He hates to admit it, but he can’t quite imagine attending university without Hinata next to him. It’s stupid of him to have assumed, but he’d always thought they would go to the same university.    
  
It isn't like they weren't scouted by the same university, anyway - Todai offered both of them scholarships, but Hinata rejected it after much consideration and discussion with Kageyama; he’s taken up Tokai’s offer instead, because of his interest in their sports management program.  
  
Kageyama still thinks it was the right decision. After all, they're going to university for a degree. If Hinata doesn't enjoy what he's studying, he'll end up suffering, like he has for the better part of high school. Kageyama won't force him to attend Todai just because Kageyama's going there.

He’s not that selfish.

Not quite.

But right now, holding on to their diplomas at the entrance of the Karasuno gym, a small part of Kageyama can't help but wonder if the right choice is a mistake. If he should have been more selfish in his answer.  
  
"Kageyama," Hinata says, words cutting through Kageyama’s thoughts effortlessly. It’s always been like that, Kageyama thinks; when Hinata’s around, Kageyama can never help but focus on him, over anything and everything else. "I'm glad I met you."  
  
Something in his gaze catches Kageyama off-guard - Hinata's always been intense, horrifyingly earnest, even, and Kageyama's prided himself on becoming less intimidated by it over the years. At times like this, though, the way Hinata looks at him still makes his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Yeah," he says absently, unsure how to respond. "It's gonna be weird, you know, not having you to toss to."  
  
Hinata looks at him, lips pursed in contemplation. "You'll get to toss to even better players than me, though!"  
  
"Better players aren't you," Kageyama says before he registers his own words. Hinata doesn't even seem to notice, only grins.  
  
"And other setters aren't you either," he points out. Then, glowing, “We'll get to play loads more volleyball! And learn a lot more! We learnt a lot together here, after all."  
  
That brings a smile to Kageyama's face. "Yeah, like how to put up with unstoppable energizer bunnies and salt lords, huh."  
  
Hinata swats at him in mock offense. "Mean, Bakageyama!"  
  
Calmer, then, as his gaze returns to the inside of the gym, where the juniors have started practicing serves, Hinata adds, "I don't regret anything, though. Karasuno was everything I dreamt of."  
  
Kageyama hums, and Hinata glances back up at him. He can feel Hinata's gaze on him, like the warmth of a spring morning.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me what?" Kageyama asks, confused for a moment.  
  
"Do you have any high school regrets?" Hinata asks, prodding at his arm insistently. His smile is blinding as he laughs, eyes crinkling. “It’s graduation day, you know, time to bare your heart to me!”  
  
Kageyama rolls his eyes and gives Hinata an instinctive shove, but stops looking at the juniors to think.  
  
He thinks: of sunsets in the summer, of the sound of balls hitting the ground, of _wham_ and _whoosh_ and _bam_ , of late night messages that said ' _i can't sleep_ ', of perspiration trickling down his shirt, of aching muscles after practice..  
  
He thinks of: invincibility, and he thinks of the sun, burning and warm, a constant presence that Kageyama never wants to tear his eyes away from.

He thinks: of words that have always been on the tip of his tongue, of feelings he’s never quite understood, of a gamble he's never dared take.  
  
And he thinks: of where they could be, of university acceptance letters, of scholarship offers, of their paths, destined to separate, maybe -  
  
"Kageyama?" Hinata says. He's stopped bouncing now, peering into Kageyama's eyes curiously. They’re close, _too close_. At this distance, Kageyama can see it in Hinata’s eyes: the fire that Kageyama never wants to look away from, the one that steals everyone's attention both when Hinata’s on the court and off it.  
  
But Hinata has always been a blazing flame, never meant to be restrained or held back. What claim can someone like Kageyama lay, to the likes of someone as brilliant and dazzling as Hinata?  
  
He smirks, slightly, and says, "Nah."

And because he’s Kageyama, and because Hinata’s, well, Hinata, he can’t resist adding: “Even if I did, like hell I’d tell you.”

That sets Hinata off into trying to assault Kageyama’s most ticklish spots, and there, at the entrance of the gym, they bicker and flail until Yamaguchi and Tsukishima catch up with them for the last time.

 _For the last time_ , Kageyama thinks, as the four of them step into the gym.

For the last time, maybe, until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **kira-kira キラキラ** : dazzling, shining
> 
> This ended up much less angsty and more gen-bittersweet than I expected. I might write a longer, more angsty story based off the same prompt in the future. 
> 
> Scream with me here:  
>  [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
